pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bermuda
Hy Bermuda Uhm about the evolve thing i have permission now to do what i am doing. so if you want to help it would be much appreacated! thanks Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 19:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've got the message, and I'll gladly help when I can. :) :K thanks! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 19:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Need to talk to you hey Bermuda i know it seems a little demanding but i need to talk to you about some stuff on the wiki thanks it regards my project :Anything you're willing to discuss, I'll try my best. Wurmple Evolution Ya i think that it would be good to have pics aswell but i think that its a night and day thing. thanks! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 19:33, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I C WUT U DID THAR Code Bermuda! I got a giggle out of that! Very smart though and unique. – Jäzz '' 22:44, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I also apologize for my huge fail on your talk-rules template page. I've never failed that bad before. – ''Jäzz '' 22:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and it's my fault for trusting in fullurl. D: And yes, you did fail miserably. ;) ::^.^ A very spectacular fail! – ''Jäzz '' 23:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Message from Oishij123 hi bermuda i have read your message sorry for it will never happen again i promise and merry christmas and happy new year. Category Okay i will stop adding that. come chat with me whenever, i am always looking for something to edit! HEY BERMUDA I WOULD TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS PLEASE ENTER THE CHAT ROOM NOW PLEASE OISHIJ123 Gender section Okay Bermuda. i will wait for a better solution. but in the meantime please do come and chat! Slayingmonsterisagame AKA Sam! 01:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't usually come on chat, but I will when I get to it. Thanks Thanks for the welcome :That was an automated message. Message from CaveJohnson Hello there just asking if you visit the station square forums if so I think I know you!CaveJohnson 21:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I have never heard of Station Square Forums, therefore, it is likely I do not know you. Please help! Okay Bermuda i made my own wiki for testing templates and now i need help! here is a link to the wiki http://testeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Templates [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Message from CaveJohnson - 2 Oh hey thanks man by the way you visit Station square forums? CaveJohnson 21:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know what Station Square forums is. Oh sorry I must have thought you were someone else by the name of Bermuda CaveJohnson 20:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Bermuda I would like to ask if it is possible to make a blog on this wiki I haven't seen the option? CaveJohnson 23:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Due to Forum:Request to Remove Blogs, blogs are currently disabled. OK Thanks for the advice. -- Franz Silvester 00:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks Nalupie 19:30, January 4, 2012 (UTC) So... If your name is "Bermuda"... does that mean your a triangle? (bu-dum crash!) Get it? Anyways, thanks for the welcome! I feel at home alrady! ...mainly because I literally 'AM' at home. (bu-dum crash!) can we be friends? Wait a minute...you're a ''guy? what sort of guy's name is "Bermuda"? ...just asking. Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 07:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :My name.... It's literally not my real name, just like most people here don't use their real names (it doesn't even come close to my real name). Anyways, I chose that name from some online multiplayer game (the wiki can be found on my user masthead) because I like to make names interesting and not something that makes a squirrel fall asleep from the redundancy (I like to be unique). Anyways, I don't literally make friends on Wikia, but it's usually just a friendly/silly user-to-user talk. But if you feel the need of becoming friends, in your terms, then I guess I can see where it fits. :) And by the way, the Welcome is an automated message. Re:Rumble Template + Affiliation The template looks pretty good to me. And becoming affiliates sounds fine with me. 20:54, January 15, 2012 (UTC)